


Adrenaline Rush

by DiagnosedGhost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Relief, adrenaline rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiagnosedGhost/pseuds/DiagnosedGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista needs quite a bit of relief after the day she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> So I have typed this up and lost it due to my computer restarting or shutting off about 5 times and now it is finally posted.

Krista was out on a mission with a group she was assigned to at the very last minute due to the lack of soldiers at the time. There were titans flooding the group and if it was up to Krista she wouldn't dare to go near them carelessly like the way the majority of the soldiers of the group were. She hesitated trying to attempt some sort of formulated plan that would be able to help her achieve success in not being eaten, yet in seconds from the begin of a plan she hears a group member scream at the top of her lungs. Krista's eyes shot up and instantly focused onto a teammate of hers being held in the hands of a titan. There was no time to properly think because all there was left to do was move because if she had the opportunity to prevent another casuality she would. Her fears wanted her to stop and just let it happen but the determination and soul wanted to help everybody out so she started moving. Her 3D Manuever gear launched her up into the ear and she was moving faster than she ever did before. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest, she could see the fearful expression of her teammate, and she could see the nape of the titan's neck. She sliced right through it as with ease as she moved to collect her teammate before they fell. Grabbing their hand and swinging down for a safe landing, Krista's senses were hypersensitive. This rush that she felt was coursing through her veins and she found herself almost shaking. She smiled because this is what it felt like to be alive.

It was in that moment that Krista knew who she had to be with at that very second. 

 _Ymir. Ymir. Ymir._  

The voice was continuously echoing in her head. It wasn't too long after she killed that titan that the survey corps were making their way back home. As soon as Krista reached the barracks she was heading straight towards her goal, her tall and perfect goal. She was heading for their bunk bed that after awhile wasn't being used as a bunk bed anymore, one bed was more than suitable. With each step Krista was remembering how her hands were shaking and how she felt like she could fall over at any second but with the way her heart was beating she was more than determined to find Ymir. Krista felt bold and daring, if she was able to do what she just did then she could definitely go do what she had in store for Ymir. She pushed through the door to see her lover lounging on the bed with her arms behind her head. With the creak the door made Ymir's head turned to see the short blonde and her eyes had a sparkle about them. 

"Hey babe how was the missi-" Ymir was instantly cut off as Krista grabbed the collar of Ymir's shirt and brought their lips together. Ymir was confused and hesitant but no matter what she could never not return the favor. Ymir was leaning into the blonde and her hands reached into soft golden locks. Krista had to gasp for air and it was then when Ymir opened her eyes and saw a flushed trembling girl that she became suspicious. 

"Krista? What's wrong?" Ymir's heart skipped a beat the moment Krista's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled. She wasn't sure exactly where they were going but Krista was taking her somewhere and wherever Krista was going Ymir was going. 

They arrived at a shed that was quite away from everyone else and they walked right in. The moment Krista locked that door behind her she pulled on Ymir's collar to bring her lips down onto her own. Ymir's fingers laced their way into blonde locks and she gently tugged which elicited a whimper. By all that was holy all Ymir ever wanted to hear was the noise she had just made again and again. When they broke apart Ymir moved down to Krista's neck and began to suck at the vulnerable skin. The girl beneath her was shaking and finding out just how hard it is to stand when you were trembling like the way she was, so she made sure she held onto Ymir. Ymir noticed just how badly she was shaking and decided to kindly help her balance herself, and by that idea she placed a knee in between her thighs. The sudden pressure made the girl gasp whatever small amount of oxygen she had in her lungs and whimper some more. Her watery eyes closed as her hips bucked and she grasped onto Ymir tighter. 

"Relax Krista, I'll take good care of you okay?" The smile of a sly fox was present in those sultry words. Her voice sounded as smooth as ever when she chuckled and bit into her neck. Krista nearly screamed and she had to put her hands over her mouth and bite her lip to try and surpress the noises that were now spilling out. Krista could feel Ymir smiling on her skin and Ymir could feel the heat radiating off of Krista, even with all of her clothes on so she decided now would be a perfect time to see the body of a goddess in all of it's glory. As she planted kisses all of the way down her neck she loosened the straps and took them off. Krista felt like she could finally breathe without the continuous restraint on her chest and the Ymir's hot breath on her skin was helping her reach new levels of arousal she didn't know she was even capable of. Her hips were rolling onto the Ymir's knee and all Krista could think was how clothes were her worst enemy right about now. 

It took Ymir a good two minutes but she finally got Krista's jacket, shirt, and upper straps off. She stared at the most perfectly erect nipples she could ever dream of looking at and decided to give them some attention while Krista was struggling to breathe. She moved down and a tongue lapped at the erect nubs and Krista had lost it. A high pitch groan left her throat as she could only hope for more of Ymir, more of her everywhere. This overwhelming sense of desire was destroying her and she couldn't take it anymore. Between the tongue and hands that were on her, the warmth radiating from Ymir, and her own erratic heart beat she couldn't take it anymore.

"Y-Ymir...ah..p-pleaaaase." Her voice was coming out with absolute strain as her eyes were as watery as can be. Ymir stared into crystal blue eyes as she knew she could never deceive those eyes and she would have no choice but to obey every single order her princess gave her. Ymir lowered herself to Krista's thighs and began to pull at her straps which rewarded her with a low groan. After loosening the restricting straps she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off. Ymir stared at the absolutely soaked panties and Krista covered her eyes as Ymir looked. Ymir had never seen Krista like this before, this vulnerable and needy, and it made something absolutely raw and primal awaken within Ymir. She made sure that she would not disappoint her lover, she knew that she couldn't, not like this. Ymir pushed the underwear asides and pressed her hand against Krista's wet folds. Krista flinched harshly as her hips bucked onto Ymir's hand and she let out a high pitched moan. This was unbearable and she was crumbling away already. Ymir's fingers circled around the blonde's clit, starting off slowly and picking up the pace in just seconds. The blonde was continuously whining and letting out a wide varitey of noises. Generally Krista was one to make noises but this was something Ymir never knew she was capable of. Krista couldn't stop herself, the noises were spilling out and she was trembling beyond belief and Ymir wouldn't have preferred it any other way. To be honest with herself, the beautiful symphony Krista was making was truly affecting Ymir. 

Ymir's hand slipped down as she pressed two fingers right into Krista. Krista screamed so loud and Ymir tried her best to silence her with kisses but all Krista could do to supress the noises was to nuzzle her way into the crook of Ymir's neck. Her warm and heavy breathing on Ymir's neck was making Ymir almost feel dizzy, she didn't deserve to make a goddess feel this way but she wasn't about to stop now. Ymir's fingers were working Krista fast and hard as her thumb circled Krista's clit. She pulled hard at the spot that made Krista scream, she did it over and over and over and over, and before she knew it Krista was biting Ymir's neck as hard as she could. Ymir knew that her beautiful goddess was close, with as wet as she was there was no way she would be able to last for such a long time. She would push her fingers in as hard as she possibly could and pull as hard as she could and this was unberable for the little blonde. She was aching from her maneuver gear but this brough her to heightened levels of arousal, she could feel herself losing her sanity. Krista's walls clenched against Ymir's deepely embedded digits extremely tight as her hips were bucking. Her thighs quivered and her chest was riding and falling rapidly. Krista's eyes were shut so tight and she felt like she was drowning in ectasy. She was slowly coming back down as a very nervous and shocked Ymir pressed light kisses against Krista's chest as she attempted to regualte her uneven breathing. 

"Do you feel better babe?" Ymir spoke with weakened words at the sight of her beautiful and weak goddess.

Krista was still trembling slightly as she felt sedated with the sudden relief given to her by her girlfriend. 

"Y-yes, t-thank you,I reaaally needed that." The blonde was so frail and she could barely speak due to her eyes closing. Those beautiful half lidden blue eyes stared into Ymir's golden eyes and all Ymir could feel was contentment. Ymir couldn't stand how this small girl made her heart burst with these feelings no human was capable of holding. No human being should love another human being as much as she loved Krista, it was absolutely impossible. Even with that knowledge she couldn't imagine seperating herself from the divine goddess that laid right besides her. She lifted the blonde into her arms and pulled her into her lap. The blonde flashed a quick smile that still managed to stay on her face even as her eyes closed. Ymir rocked the girl in her arms for a second as they both fell asleep in the most perfect serenity they could even hope for, a moment in which they exist for each other. 

 


End file.
